disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dumbo (character)/Gallery
Images of Dumbo, the title character from the 1941 film of the same name. Promotional Images Dumbo-HQ.png Dumbo lovely.png Dumbo baloon.png Dumbo fly.png 300px-Dumbo-Flying.jpg Dumbo-poster.jpg dumbo_disneyana_collector_winter_1985-86.png|Dumbo meets Geeta, an Asian Elephant at Los Angeles Zoo Wdhv holiday ad 85.jpg Tsum Tsum Poster.jpg Disney Tsum Tsum Start Stacking Promotional Image.jpg Dumbo polish poster.jpeg Stock Art Dumbo-coloring-pages-8.gif|Dumbo and Mrs. Jumbo clip art Dumbo-Mrs-Jumbo.png|Dumbo, Mrs. Jumbo, and Timothy clip art Dumbo.gif|Dumbo clip art Dumbo 1.gif CuteBabyDumbo.png DumboStanding.png CuteDumbo.png DumboBlowing.png DumboHiccuping.png DumbointheAir.png DumboSitting.png DumboSoaring.png DumboTiedUpEars.png DumboFlying2.png DumboFlying3.png DumboSittingandSmiling.png Dumbo Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tsum Tsum Concept Art Draft lens18043192module150796782photo 1307940102dumbo 2.gif|Dumbo and Timothy draft dumbo model.jpg Wild-Dumbo2.jpg Peet 1.jpg Mary-Locatell-Dumbo-II.jpg Dumboa.png Dumbo2 drawing.jpg Dumbo-II-concept-art.jpg Dumbo ii 2001 behind the scenes trailer.jpg Dumbo II Sketch Dumbo.jpg 8823e45678i.jpeg 3673c.jpg Dumbo Storyboard.jpg DumboBillPeet1.jpg|Concept sketch by Bill Peet. DumboBillPeet2.jpg|Dumbo taking a bath, by Bill Peet. DumboBillPeet3.jpg|Dumbo and Mrs. Jumbo, by Bill Peet. DumboBillPeet4.jpg|Dumbo and his mother, by Bill Peet. DumboMS0001.jpg|Dumbo model sheet Films and Television ''Dumbo dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1004.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1027.jpg|Dumbo introduced to his mother dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-868.jpg|Dumbo introduced to the other elephants dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1055.jpg|Elephant Matriarch tickles him on his trunk, cooing dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1069.jpg|Dumbo about to sneeze dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1073.jpg dumbo-ears.jpg|Dumbo's ears are revealed to be larger than normal dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-954.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1152.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-991.jpg|Dumbo smiles to his mother Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1006.jpg|Dumbo getting ready to rest with Mrs. Jumbo peacefully Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1009.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1023.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1039.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1338.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1346.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1358.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1446.jpg|Dumbo helps setting up the circus dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1477.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1493.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1523.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1527.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1565.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1574.jpg|Dumbo frightened from the lightning dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1809.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1816.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1821.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1832.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1853.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1857.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1859.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1868.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1875.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1879.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1720.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1903.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1917.jpg|Dumbo trumpets to Mrs. Jumbo dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1742.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo trumpets back to Dumbo dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1944.jpg|Dumbo playing with Mrs. Jumbo 1 dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1794.jpg|Dumbo playing with Mrs. Jumbo 2 dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1963.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1991.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2005.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2006.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1844.jpg|Dumbo and his mother witnessing people come into the circus for a tour dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2037.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2045.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2063.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2081.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2082.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2100.jpg|No one gets away with disrespecting her son like that! dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2112.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2149.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2154.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2156.jpg|Dumbo being taken away dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2403.jpg|Dumbo sad because his mother was jailed dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2458.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2475.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2744.jpg|Dumbo meets Timothy Q. Mouse dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2749.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2758.jpg|Dumbo take fright after Timothy mentions about his ears 2 Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2783.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2791.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2837.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2858.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2964.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-3487.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-3700.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-3612.jpg|Dumbo with his ears tied around his head Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4037.jpg|Dumbo dressed like a baby Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4133.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4149.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4193.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4197.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4228.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4290.jpg Baby1.jpg|Dumbo smiles when Timothy tells him they're going to visit Mrs. Jumbo dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4410.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4200.jpg|Dumbo and Timothy going to visit Mrs. Jumbo Dumbo7.jpg|Dumbo reunites with his mother (in a way) dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4695.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4747.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5046.jpg|Dumbo gets drunk on champagne dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5062.jpg tumblr_mckcv6tKVl1r3jmn6o1_500.png|Dumbo shocked at the very sight of a pink elephant Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5492.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5498.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5500.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6172.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6179.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6221.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6752.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6824.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6864.jpg|Dumbo with a magic feather Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6903.jpg|Dumbo starts flying dumbo_flies.jpg|Dumbo flies Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-6620.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6981.jpg Dumbo 495.jpg|Dumbo flying with Timothy dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7009.jpg Tumblr n3txe2vsse1rxt9glo6 1280.jpg Dumbo 506.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7138.jpg|Dumbo lets go of the magic feather dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7173.jpg|"You had it in you all along." dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7180.jpg|Dumbo swoops over the clowns dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7186.jpg|Dumbo soars over the surprised audience dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7187.jpg iceradumbo3952.jpg|Dumbo's clown outfit while flying (formerly) dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7202.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7309.jpg|Dumbo in the news Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7381.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-7003.jpg|Dumbo coming to his mother JumboandDumboReunited.jpg|Dumbo finally reunited with his mother, Mrs. Jumbo at the end of the film dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7411.jpg Who Framed Roger Rabbit who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-873.jpg Icerarogerrabbit0546.jpg Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps com-881.jpg|Dumbo in the beginning of ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps com-10913.jpg|Dumbo with all the other toons Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps com-11054.jpg ''Mickey Mouse MickeyMouseOpen-dumbo01.jpg MickeyMouseOpen-dumbo02.jpg MickeyMouseOpen-dumbo03.jpg Dumbo's Circus 1280x720-vDZ.jpg AB1Ir.jpg ABxJA.jpg Dumbo's_Circus.jpg House of Mouse Mickey_And_Minnie's_Big_Vacationmouse1.jpg House of Mouse Stampede.jpg Dumbo on House of Mouse.png|Dumbo with Timothy in ''House of Mouse 541783_157337867747579_351013238_n.jpg|Dumbo flying in House of Mouse Algunos Dibus público HoM.png|Dumbo with various Disney characters in House of Mouse 1 1.PNG Timothy&Dumbo-GoofysMenuMagic.png DonaldTimothyDumbo.png DumboAirlinesMice.png Dumbo-House of Mouse1.jpg Dumbo-House of Mouse2.jpg Dumbo-House of Mouse3.jpg Dumbo-House of Mouse4.jpg Chippers5.jpg Miscellaneous Tumblr mxemvoGrnG1qhcrb0o5 1280.jpg|Dumbo's cameo on Weebo's screen in Flubber. Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-3540.jpg|Dumbo's cameo in The Great Mouse Detective Dumbo-3.jpg|Dumbo in Lilo & Stitch df180.jpg|''Genie'' as Dumbo Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8307.jpg|Dumbo in The Lion King 1 1/2 DumboinBonkers.jpg|Dumbo in "Of Mice and Menace" from Bonkers Dumbo Tiyldd.png|Dumbo in Disney Anthology (series) Video games Dumbo_KH.png|Dumbo in Kingdom Hearts Gsdx 20111009183642 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20111009204858 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20111009204853 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20111009183645 550x413.jpg 030 992.jpg Dumbo (card).png 650x.jpg|Dumbo in Disney INFINITY Disney infinity toy box screenshot.jpg Dumbo Accessory Kingdom Hearts χ.png|Kingdom Hearts χ Dumbo Accessory EmojiBlitzDumbo.png|Dumbo emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz Disney parks and other live appearances Dumbo-ride.jpg|''Dumbo the Flying Elephant'' attraction at Disneyland 6 09 DLR 101537.jpg|Dumbo flying over Sleeping Beauty Castle Dumbo_with_Scrooge_and_Gyro.jpg|Dumbo with Scrooge, Gyro, and Alice in Walt Disney's World on Ice 177.jpg|Dumbo in Mickey Mouse Revue Dumbopinkelephantparade.jpg|Dumbo's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. OpeningDayParade 1.jpg WaltDisneyToyShop1950IceCapadesProgram.jpg Disneyicecapades1950.jpg Disney 2008 0516.JPG|Dumbo at the Dreams Come True Parade D23 2010 32.jpg Tumblr m7bejenQeq1qlel45o4 1280.jpg DumobinTheTwelveDaysofChristmas.jpg|Dumbo in The Twelve Days of Christmas 400 dbarrymore jforsythe 100402 disney.jpg|Drew Barrymore and John Forsythe riding Dumbo the Flying Elephant at Disneyland. Oversized - Disney - Animal Kindom.jpg B51rc-LIgAEvU6O.jpg large.jpeg 381px-26-mmpvisuals-15.jpg|Dumbo poster for Disneyland Paris 4521865183 8d118b48c7.jpg|Dumbo topiary 2696193814 c7ec2762ed.jpg|Dumbo statue 00-storybookcircus-area-4-500x480.jpg|Dumbo in a promotional poster for Fantasyland's StoryBook Circus Mickey’s Storybook Express opening.jpg|Dumbo on the opening float of Mickey's Storybook Express Miscellaneous COMICAD disney subscription circus picture.jpg PIC 5174 zpse7dab5d6.jpg SLP 0267.jpg BearCountrycomic.jpg Alfa1.jpg Where Dreams Come True.JPG Blog Heath Dumbo bookmark.JPG 1941 DUMBO 2.png 1941 DUMBO.png Img0097B.jpg Img0097A.jpg Img0096B.jpg Img0096A.jpg DUMBO_CZECH_POSTER_1960.jpg Disneystockcertificate.jpg P1011025.jpg L 36326 2ef15b58.jpg Tumblr mgypfhdWyk1qdrk8fo1 1280.jpg Scircuspuppets.jpg Aladdin-poster-disney-princess-26988871-800-600.jpg Tsum Tsum Game Characters.jpeg Printed Media Dtu-ducksdumbo.jpg Dtu-dumbojiminy.jpg Dtu-tinkdumbo.jpg 1945swcomic9.jpg 1945swcomic8.jpg 1945swcomic7.jpg 1945swcomic6.jpg 1945swcomic5.jpg 1945swcomic4.jpg May7th.png|His Disneystrology page Merchandise 1261047441679.jpg Dumbo Pin.jpg Dumbo Figurine.png $T2eC16VHJHIE9nyseF5YBRKoJhLt4w~~60 57.jpg $T2eC16hHJGkE9no8jDqpBRKoKH)eU!~~60 57.jpg $(KGrHqJ,!hQFC7g9QEKjBQ61EtWMEg~~60 1.jpg North Carolina Pin.png Disney popup baby toy.JPG DumboWDCC.jpg|Dumbo from the WDCC dumbowobbler.jpg dumboearsmickey.jpg bathdumbo.jpg dumbococacola.jpg imagedumbofp.jpg|Dumbo as a Funko pop vinyl figure Dumbo And Mrs Jumbo vinylmation.jpg|Dumbo and Mrs. Jumbo Vinylmation Kitchen set.jpg Dumbo Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Dumbo Tsum Tsum Medium.jpg Dumbo Tsum Tsum Large.jpg Dumbo Sleeping Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Dumbo Tsum Tsum Pencil Case.jpg Dumbo Tsum Tsum Dish.jpg Dumbo Tsum Tsum Mug.jpg Disney Tsum Tsum Pins.jpg Tsum Tsum Spinner Pin.png Dumbo Tsum Tsum Phone Stand.jpg Dumbo Plush Badge Tsum Tsum.jpg Dumbo 2nd Anniversary Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg dumbo'nmrsjumbochristmas.jpg|Dumbo and Mrs. Jumbo Christmas ornament Tsum Tsum Beach Towel.jpg Tsum Tsum Pencil Case.jpg Tsum Tsum Candy Pencil Case.jpg Ultimate Sticker Collection Tsum Tsum.jpg Vinyl Tsum Tsum Dumbo Cinderella Daisy.jpg Vinyl Tsum Tsum Goofy Dumbo Perry.jpg Vinyl Tsum Tsum Pluto Piglet Dumbo.jpg D23 Tsum Tsum Dress.png UniqloDumboTsum.jpg Tsum Tsum 3DS Cover.jpg Tsum Tsum Lunch Bag.jpg Donald and Daisy Tsum Tsum Sandals.jpg Dumbo Tsum Tsum Mini Version 2.jpg Dumbo Tsum Tsum Mega.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Dumbo galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries